Cosas que pasan
by ChariotGraw
Summary: Ritsu tiene un problema, pero luego del problema es diferente...¿Alguien la amara por lo que es? ¿Ritsu podrá ser feliz?...
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas que pasan**

_Hey! Cómo están? Bueno, como ya se abran dado cuenta, no he subido ningún capitulo durante varias semanas, pero no me culpen, siempre que se está terminando el año, todo se me hace complicado __  
>"Cosas que pasan" principalmente sería un One-Shot, pero quería darles algo rápido antes de que me odien XD así que acá esta la 1º parte, por así decirlo.<em>

_Tampoco voy a dejar "El accidente" solo necesito tiempo :/  
>Además, solo les pido perdón, por dejar un poco FanFiction de lado, espero no me odien y sin más preámbulos a leer <em>

**Nombre: Hola= hablan**

**Nombre: "hola"= Piensan**

***Flash Back* *Fin Flash Back*= Lo que sucedió anteriormente y terminación del relato sucedido anteriormente**

**Facebook: ** ChariotGraw

En la ciudad de Japón, se encuentra una hiperactiva y energética chica, llamada Ritsu Tainaka, junto a ella, se encuentra su mejor amiga, Mio Akiyama. Las dos chicas se dirigían felizmente a la escuela…bueno, una de ellas renegaba, con que deberían sacar el ingles de sus asignaturas…y no voy a decir quien…_Ritsu_. Bueno, la cosa, llegaron a la escuela y tuvieron un día normal, escribían…y leían…y haciendo esas cosas que las jóvenes hacen hoy en día.

Al finalizar las clases, Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi, se dirigían al club de Música Ligera. Al llegar, se encontraron con la pequeña Azusa, alimentando al pequeño animalito Ton-chan. Yui, como siempre, la abraza, Azusa renegaba y bla, bla, bla.

Como todos los días, toman el té, comen pastel de Mugi, y hablan…hasta que…

Azusa: Oe! Yui-sempai, Ritsu-sempai, dejen de flojear! Pronto tendremos una presentación y hay que practicar mucho...

Mio: Es cierto, DEJEN DE FLOJEAR! / Dijo, enojada

Yui: Si mi sargento no lo hace, yo tampoco!

Azusa: Mugi-sempai…

Mugi: Yui-chan, si no prácticas, mañana no abra te ni pastel para ti / Dijo, haciendo su MugiAtaque

Yui: HA! Mugi-CHAN! NO SEAS MALA! / Dijo, haciendo puchero

En ese preciso momento, Yui se encontraba lloriqueando. Como siempre hace, fue a zamarrear a Ritsu para que le dijera algo. Pero mientras que las demás peleaban, ella se estaba balanceando con la silla, aunque, cuando Yui fue a zamarrearla, la silla perdió el equilibrio. Y Ritsu callo, golpeándose la espalda y haciendo un estruendoso sonido, proveniente de la columna de Ritsu

Ritsu: HAA! / Grito con mucho dolor, preocupando a las demás integrantes de HTT, excepto a Mio

Yui: Ricchan, estas bien? / Dijo, preocupada e intentando ayudar a Ritsu a levantarse

Ritsu: S-Si…HA! NO AYUDES! / Dijo adolorida / Yo puedo hacerlo sola

Un silencio reino en la habitación del club, nadie se movía, nadie hacia ningún ruido

Mio: Y? qué esperas? / Dijo, un poco impaciente

Ritsu: Emm…el suelo está muy cómodo, como para levantarse

Mugi: Ricchan, déjame ayudarte / Decía, mientras se acercaba a Ritsu, que estaba muy cómodamente tirada en el suelo

Ritsu: Okey…/ Dijo, un poco insegura, porque sabría que le iba a doler

Mugi se agacho dónde estaba Ritsu para ayudarla a levantarse. Lo cual, no sirvió de mucho, porque Ritsu no ponía de su parte

Mugi: Oe, Ricchan, ayuda

Ritsu: No puedo

Yui: Capitán Ricchan!, déjeme ayudarle / Dijo, haciendo una pose de soldado

Yui y Mugi ayudaron a Ritsu a levantarse. Apenas se mantenía de pie sosteniéndose con la mesa. Pero, cuando intento enderezarse, sonó todos los huesos de su columna. Haciéndole gritar de dolor

Azusa: Oe, Ritsu-sempai, enserio está bien? / Pregunto, preocupada al ver el estado de su sempai

Ritsu: No / Dijo, antes de desplomarse nuevamente contra el piso, lastimándose más, de nuevo

Mugi: Chicas, será mejor llevar a Ricchan al hospital, ¿No creen? / Dijo, preocupada

Todas: Si

Yui: Yo llamare a Sawa-chan

Yui le fue a avisar a Sawako lo que le paso a Ritsu, mientras Mugi y Azusa ayudaban a Ritsu a sentarse

Mio: Oe Ritsu, deja de bromear, porque sabes bien que no tienes nada / Dijo, en un tono despreocupado

Ritsu: Mio, esto no es una broma / Dijo, seria

Mio: Si, claro / Dijo, en un tono sarcástico / vamos Ritsu, ya hiciste bromas más pesadas

Azusa: No sempai, acaso no escucho el ruido que hizo su espalda al caer / Dijo, un poco enojada

Mio: No…

Azusa: Bueno, pues no juzgue a alguien antes de saber nada. Créame, el sonido que hizo su espalda, no es nada agradable / Dijo, enojada

Mio: Ritsu…es cierto…? / Dijo, mirándola con un tono de culpabilidad

Ritsu: Mio, ¿Acaso te aria una broma así...?

Mio: No…

Ritsu: Mio, esto no es una broma…

Mio al ver tanta seriedad en la expresión de Ritsu, quiso ayudarla lo más posible.

A los cinco minutos llego Sawako

Sawako: Ricchan, te encuentras bien?

Ritsu: No / Dijo, adolorida

Sawako: Chicas, ayúdenme a llevar a Ricchan a mi auto

Sawako se puso del lado derecho de Ritsu, y paso su brazo al lado del cuello de Ritsu, y agarro el brazo de Ritsu, y lo llevo tras su hombro. Mio, hizo lo mismo

Sawako: Muy bien Ricchan, ahora ayúdate con tus piernas

Ritsu: No puedo

Sawako: ¿Cómo que no puedes? / Dijo, angustiada

Ritsu: No…¿Por qué? / Dijo, un poco asustada por el comportamiento de su sensei

Sawako: T-Te lo diré en el auto…

Sawako y Mio por fin pudieron sacar del salón de música a Ritsu. Al llegar a las escaleras, se les complico un poco en la primera tanda de escalones. Al llegar a la última docena de escalones, Yui, quien estaba detrás, estornudo. Lo cual empujo a Mio, haciendo que se tropiece con un escalón. Pero por esa pequeña causa, Ritsu, se soltó del hombro de Mio, ya que como no se podía mantener de pie por si sola. La ayuda de Sawako, no fue muy útil, ya que cayó por las escaleras, haciendo el sonido y el dolor, mucho más fuerte

Todas: Ritsu! | Ricchan! | Ritsu-sempai!

Al bajar todas lo más rápido que pudieron, encontraron a una Ritsu inconsciente. Rápidamente, Sawako y Mugi la tomaron de sus piernas y Mio y Azusa, de los brazos. Mientras tanto, Yui fue a abrir la puerta trasera del auto de Sawako…

**Continuara… **

_Y? Qué tal? Como me quedo? Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y que les allá gustado._

_Hoy estoy un poco sentimental, así que quiero decirles unas palabras _

_Gracias por aquellas personas que se tienen que aguantar mis tonterías.  
>Gracias a esas personas que me siguen y comentan día a día las mismas tonterías XD.<br>Gracias a TODOS y a TODAS que se gastan tiempo de sus vidas en leer mis pocas historias, porque a pesar de que tal vez no sean buenas, puedan entretenerse al menos un tiempo. Porque cuando escribo, lo hago de corazón, esperando sus sinceros comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar poco a poco con lo que hago, porque no todos los días me uno a una comunidad en la que te puedas integrar rápidamente, en las que puedas comentar con confianza y puedas divertirte con esa imaginación que no todo el mundo tiene._

_Vos, si vos, que estás leyendo esto, tienes que saber que si estas acá, en FanFiction será por alguna razón, escribas o no algún día puedas hacer cosas extraordinarias que nadie pueda hacer, un día leí un dicho que decía:_

"_Nadie sabrá las cosas buenas que haces, hasta el día en que te vas" _

_Es exactamente eso, TU y solo TU eres una persona irremplazable, una persona que algún día se ira, y ya nada va a ser lo mismo que era el día en que estabas ahí, así que recuerda, TU eres único o única, porque el día en el que dejas de hacer cosas por los demás, todo se tornara aburrido, sin sentido. Sino fuera por ustedes, yo ahora mismo sería nada, así es, nada. Porque ustedes me animan, ustedes son los únicos que me sacan una sonrisa, ustedes y sus historias que no todo el mundo pueda crear, y ustedes y sus comentarios, que con eso me dan fuerza día a día en poder crear algo con al menos un poco de sentido, así que solamente quiero decir _

_G_

_R_

_A_

_C_

_I_

_A_

_S_

_Hasta la próxima  
>ChariotGraw¬ :D <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Cosas que pasan**

_Jeje, perdonen por estar muy desaparecido últimamente XD  
>En la primera parte de este Two-<em> _Three-Four-Five-Etc.-Shot paso algo re loco, y vamos a seguir con la locura… OkNo  
>Soy muy malo con los chistes jeje<br>Además, estoy empezando a trabajar un poco con "El accidente" yey!_

**Nombre: Hola= hablan**

**Nombre: "hola"= Piensan**

***Flash Back* *Fin Flash Back*= Lo que sucedió anteriormente y terminación del relato sucedido anteriormente**

**Facebook: ** ChariotGraw

**Twitter:** /ChariotGraw_ok

_Jeje así que, sin más preámbulos… a leer! _

**Anteriormente…**

Sawako y Mio por fin pudieron sacar del salón de música a Ritsu. Al llegar a las escaleras, se les complico un poco en la primera tanda de escalones. Al llegar a la última docena de escalones, Yui, quien estaba detrás, estornudo. Lo cual empujo a Mio, haciendo que se tropiece con un escalón. Pero por esa pequeña causa, Ritsu, se soltó del hombro de Mio, ya que como no se podía mantener de pie por si sola. La ayuda de Sawako, no fue muy útil, ya que cayó por las escaleras, haciendo el sonido y el dolor, mucho más fuerte

Todas: Ritsu! | Ricchan! | Ritsu-sempai!

Al bajar todas lo más rápido que pudieron, encontraron a una Ritsu inconsciente. Rápidamente, Sawako y Mugi la tomaron de sus piernas y Mio y Azusa, de los brazos. Mientras tanto, Yui fue a abrir la puerta trasera del auto de Sawako…

**Actualmente…**

Unas vez llegaron al auto, cargaron a Ritsu en la parte trasera, Sawako subió al volante y Mio en el asiento del acompañante.

Yui, Mugi y Azusa fueron con el chofer de Mugi, al hospital. Al llegar, se encontraron con Sawako y Mio en el pasillo del hospital, y Mio tenía los ojos vidriosos

Yui: Ricchan está bien?

Sawako: No lo sé / Dijo, un poco nerviosa

Mugi: Mio-chan, estas bien?

Al decir eso, Mio exploto en llanto, diciendo que no sabría qué hacer si a Ritsu le pasaba algo

Azusa: Tranquilícese Mio-sempai, todo va a estar bien / Dijo, para tranquilizar a su sempai

Mugi: Si Mio-chan, Ricchan es fuerte

Veinte minutos pasaron, después de que Ritsu entro al hospital. Mio era la más preocupada de todas, ya que es su mejor amiga, no podía estar más preocupada . A los veinticinco minutos, ya estaban entrando en pánico, pero por suerte, el doctor que atendía a Ritsu, pudo salir de la habitación para hablar con las chicas. Y justo en ese momento, llegaron los padres de Ritsu, y como no estar preocupados

Sra. Tainaka: Como esta mi hija?! / Dijo, alterada

Doctor: Tuvimos algunas complicaciones…

Sr. Tainaka: Q-Que complicaciones?! / Dijo, asustado

Doctor: Vera…según lo que me contaron las chicas, Ritsu de cayo de la silla, provocando una fractura intensa en la columna, afectando también, la columna vertebral…

Sawako: Eso quiere decir que…

Doctor: Que abra que operarla…además, según contaban las chicas, Ritsu se cayó también de las escaleras, ocasionando un golpe más grave. No solo eso, sino que por las escaleras, tendremos que operarle los músculos de los laterales del torso…quedando como resultado, un torso de chico

Sra. Tainaka: Me está diciendo que mi hija va a tener torso de hombre?! / Dijo, alterada

Doctor: Lamentablemente si / Dijo, un poco triste por la Sra. Tainaka

Terminando esa oración, la Sra. Tainaka se echó a llorar en el hombro del Sr. Tainaka

Doctor: Pero, necesitaremos su autorización…

Sr. Tainaka: Y si la operan, tendrá mejor bienestar?

Doctor: Si, porque si no la operamos, quedara paralizada

Sra. Tainaka: Okey, okey vamos a hacerlo / Dijo, secándose las lagrimas

Dicho eso, el docto llevo a los padres de Ritsu a que firmaran un papeleo, para que empiecen a operar a Ritsu…

Los padres de Ritsu, les contaron a la banda de HTT, y Mio se puso a llorar más fuerte

***4 horas después* **

Todas estaban nerviosas sobre la operación de Ritsu, has que por fin salió el doctor de la habitación de operación

Sra. Tainaka: Y doctor?! Como esta mi hija?! / Pregunto, preocupada

Doctor: Su hija está bien, la operación salió con éxito

Al decir eso, todas se relajaron, el doctor invito a todas, para que pasaran a la habitación de Ritsu para contarles los cambios

Doctor: Okey, lo primero que tienen que saber, es que hay cambios en el cuerpo de su amiga o hija. El primer cambio es que es mucho más alta de altura, por la operación de la columna. La segunda, es que gracias a la operación de los músculos laterales de su torso, lo poco de pecho que tenía lo perdió, ósea, tiene el pecho idéntico al de un chico. Y el tercer cambio, son sus curvas, ahora es recta, por así decirlo. Dando la definición de un torso masculino…

Al escuchar todo eso, la Sra. Tainaka y las chicas de HTT se pusieron a llorar

Sra. Tainaka: hasta cuándo va a estar dormida? / Dijo, ya queriendo que este despierta

Doctor: Hasta que el efecto del sedante se termine, ósea / Dijo, mirando su reloj de muñeca / en media hora

Sra. Tainaka: Okey…iré a casa a buscar algunas cosas, regreso enseguida…

Al irse la Sra. Tainaka, las chicas ya se empezaban a retirar

Mugi: Mio-chan, ¿Vienes?

Mio: No, me quedare hasta que despierte / Dijo, sentándose a un costado de la camilla

Mugi: Okey, hasta mañana, Mio-chan. Ha! Y dile a Ricchan cuando despierte, que se recupere

Mio: Hasta mañana, Mugi-chan

***20 minutos después* **

Mio: "Mmm…que raro que la Sra. Tainaka todavía no llega…"

Ritsu: Mmm…que dolor…

Mio: Ritsu! Estas bien?

Ritsu: Me duele todo…Espera! / Dijo, mirándola fijamente / Estoy muerta?

Mio: Jaja no, estas viva…pero…

Ritsu: Pero…?

Antes de decir algo más, la Sra. Tainaka entro a la habitación

Sra. Tainaka: Ritsu! Hija! Me tenías preocupada! / Dijo, abrazándola fuerte

Ritsu: Auch! Mamá, duele / Dijo, quejándose de dolor

Sra. Tainaka: Perdóname, es que me tenías preocupada

Doctor: Sra. Tainaka, podemos hablar un minuto?

Sra. Tainaka: Claro, ya regreso

Una vez de que la Sra. Tainaka se retiro para hablar con de doctor, en la habitación hubo un silencio incomodo…

Ritsu: Oe, Mio, Que paso? / Dijo, desconcertada

Mio: Te caíste de la silla, te quebraste la espalda, te caíste por las escaleras y quedaste inconsciente / Todo lo dijo con un tono de que eso le pasara todos los días

Ritsu: Tranquila, Mio! Estoy bien! Igual que siempre / Dijo, energética

Mio: …Igual que siempre… / Dijo, en un tono inseguro

Ritsu: Pasa algo? / Dijo, intrigada

Mio: Bueno…es qu- / No pudo terminar la oración porque entro la Sra. Tainaka y no dejo de hablar

Sra. Tainaka: Oe! Ritsu! Adivina cuando te van a dar el alta! / Dijo, infantilmente

Ritsu: Emm…no lo sé…cuándo?

Sra. Tainaka: En cuatro meses!

Ritsu: Que?! En cuatro meses?! Haa que molestia! Pero si estoy bien! / Dijo, señalándose con las manos

Sra. Tainaka: Ablando de eso… / Dijo, mirando insegura a Mio y luego a Ritsu / Emm…veras… / Luego de eso la Sra. Tainaka empezó a relatar todo o que le paso…

**Continuara…**

_Espero que les halla gustado la 2º parte de esta…historia? Se podrá decir?_

_Bueno, Bueno, verdaderamente no se cuántos capítulos va a durar esto, pero, más mejor ¿No? _

_Espero que la semana les valla bien, suerte, y Chariot se despide :D_

_Hasta la próxima  
>ChariotGraw ¬ <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Cosas que pasan**

**Nombre: Hola= hablan**

**Nombre: "hola"= Piensan**

***Flash Back* *Fin Flash Back*= Lo que sucedió anteriormente y terminación del relato sucedido anteriormente**

**Facebook: ** ChariotGraw

**Twitter:** /ChariotGraw_ok

**Anteriormente…**

Sra. Tainaka: Oe! Ritsu! Adivina cuando te van a dar el alta! / Dijo, infantilmente

Ritsu: Emm…no lo sé…cuándo?

Sra. Tainaka: En cuatro meses!

Ritsu: Que?! En cuatro meses?! Haa que molestia! Pero si estoy bien! / Dijo, señalándose con las manos

Sra. Tainaka: Ablando de eso… / Dijo, mirando insegura a Mio y luego a Ritsu / Emm…veras… / Luego de eso la Sra. Tainaka empezó a relatar todo o que le paso…

**Actualmente…**

Ritsu quedo atónita por el relato de su madre y callo en un profundo desmayo. Al despertar, se encontró con una Mio preocupada

Mio: Ritsu! ¿Estas bien? / Dijo, agarrándole de la mano

Ritsu: S-Si / Dijo, desconcertada / Todo lo que dijo mi madre ¿es cierto?

Mio: Lamentablemente si…tu madre esta ablando con el doctor sobre tu rehabilitación

Sra. Tainaka: Emm…Ritsu, tengo que hablar contigo

Ritsu: Dime ¿qué pasa?

Sra. Tainaka: Bueno, veras, tu tendrás que hacer una rehabilitación para la movilidad de tu columna, pero, la cosa, es que no te voy a poder a acompañar

Ritsu: ¿Por qué?

Sra. Tainaka: Porque tengo un viaje de trabajo a las afueras de Japón / Dijo, triste

Ritsu: ¿Cuándo regresas?

Sra. Tainaka: En tres meses…

Ritsu: ¡¿Qué?! / Dijo, atónita

Mio: Sra. Tainaka, si quiere, yo puedo acompañar a Ritsu a lo largo de su rehabilitación

Ritsu: ¡¿Enserio?! / Dijo, alegre

Mio: Bueno…s-si tú quieres / Dijo, avergonzada

Ritsu: Pues, claro que quiero!

Sra. Tainaka: No Mio-chan, no te molestes

Mio: No hay problema, Sra. Tainaka. Ritsu es mi mejor amiga, así que no tendré problema en ayudarla

Sra. Tainaka: Muchísimas gracias, Mio-chan / Dijo, saludando a las dos chicas y retirándose de la habitación

***1 mes después* **

Doctor: Buenos días, Tainaka-san, hoy empezaremos la rehabilitación ¿Te parece?

Ritsu: ¡Claro!

Doctor: Okey, espera que traigo la silla de ruedas…HA! Por cierto, hay alguien quien te acompañe?

Mio: Si, yo / Dijo, entrando a la habitación

Ritsu: Woa! Esto parece una película!

Mio y el doctor la miraron con la típica gotita en la cabeza ._.

Ritsu: … :3 Emm…y ahora?

Doctor: Nada, iré por la silla, mientras tanto, Akiyama-san, por favor ayude a Tainaka-san a pararse, por favor

Mio: Ok / Dijo, yendo a donde estaba Ritsu

Mio ayudo con mucho cuidado a que Ritsu se sentara en la punta de la camilla, lo cual, noto un gran cambio de estatura, a comparación de antes

Mio: Okey, ahora agárrate de mis hombros / Dijo, poniéndose de espaldas y usando sus hombros como apoyo / Okey, ahora párate

Ritsu se paro, y todo le parecía muy pequeño, hasta Mio…Espera! Hasta Mio?!...emm…okey

Ritsu: Emm…Mio…te quedaste abajo jeje

Mio: BAKA! Tú, tu creciste por la operación de columna, baka…

Ritsu: ¿Enserio?...wow, no crees que es mucho? / Dijo, sorprendida

Mio: Pero, ahora estas encorvada, ósea, que sos más alta todavía

Ritsu: Pero si no me estás viendo

Mio dio vuelta la cabeza para ver a Ritsu…Ho! Dios! Tres metros de altura maso menos. El doctor llego con la silla de ruedas, Ritsu se sentó ahí, y el doctor la guio a una habitación con barandillas. Ese lugar consiste en que Ritsu se agarre de varadillas y camine, a veces con la ayuda de Mio. Y eso tenía que hacer luego de que Mio salía de la escuela para venir al hospital.

Iban pasando los días, y luego de tres meses Ritsu ya podía caminar como normalmente los hacia antes

Doctor: Okey Tainaka-san mañana le daremos el alta

Ritsu: ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Yosh! / Dijo, levantando el puño energéticamente

Mio: Las chicas seguro se alegraran por verte / Dijo, feliz

***1 día después* **

Fuera del hospital, se encontraba Mio, esperando a Ritsu

Mio: "Hasta para salir del hospital se tarda" / Pensó enojada, pero luego, ese enojo se transformó en felicidad por saber que podría volver a hacer lo que antes hacía con la castaña

Ritsu: Buenos días, Mio-chuan / Dijo, bajando las pequeñas escaleras que hay en la salida del hospital

Mio: Buenos días / Dijo, feliz, pero al verla fijamente, se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más linda. Alta, los ojos dorados de siempre, brillaban con intensidad. Pero ahora, se parece mucho más a un chico, lo cual se ve muy, pero muy atractiva

Ritsu: Oe, Mio…

Mio: …

Ritsu: Mio

Mio: …

Ritsu: ¡Mio! / Grito

Mio: ¿Que pasa? / Dijo, al verla muy enojada

Ritsu: ¿Estas bien?

Mio: ¿Si, porque?

Ritsu: No nada, es que me mirabas raro

Mio: N-No / Dijo, un poco sonrojada

Ritsu: Ahora que lo pienso…ya tengo que empezar a mirar a todos por abajo jeje / Dijo, rascándose típicamente la nuca

Mio: Baka!

Ritsu: Ablando de `Baka`, tal vez ya no me puedas golpear en la cabeza

Mio: Ha ¿no? / Dijo, sarcásticamente

Ritsu: No

Mio: A, ¡¿No?! / Sarcasmo Modo: On

Ritsu: Emm…n-n-nmeacompañasacasa?! / Dijo, tan nerviosa, que lo dijo todo recorrido

Mio: Claro

Empezaron a caminar a la casa de Ritsu, empezaron a sacar charla sobre la escuela, de todo un poco, hasta que al fin llegaron. Lo cual, las dos entraron a la habitación de Ritsu

Ritsu: Oe, Mio ¿que día es hoy?

Mio: Domingo

Ritsu: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Domingo?! Ha que molesto, mañana hay escuela!

Mio: Si, hay escuela… Oe, Ritsu, quieres que me quede a dormir?...digo, no hay nadie aquí… / Dijo, nerviosa

Ritsu: Claro!

Mio: Okey, déjame ir por mi uniforme y vuelvo

Ritsu: Ok

Luego de eso, Mio se retiró para ir por sus cosas de la escuela, llego, agarro su uniforme, su bolso, ropa de dormir y agarro un paquete de pockys, y se dirigió a la casa de la castaña

Al llegar, aviso que llego, pero al parecer la castaña, quien estaba en su cuarto, no la escucho. Entonces como siempre hacen, subió y fue a abrir la puerta. Ya saben, confianza. Pero, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una Ritsu, sin camiseta, ya que el sostén no le va más, no lo usa

Ritsu: Emm… / Al darse cuenta de que la miraba por no tener camiseta, se puso roja como nunca. Y rápidamente, se tapó con la camiseta que se iba a poner, antes de que Mio llegara

Mio: / Roja! Que no te lo crees ni tú. Oye! Pero Ritsu se veía muy, pero muy bien sin camiseta…

Mio, de tan avergonzada que estaba, se desmayó

Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en la cama de Ritsu. Lo cual, la encontró al lado de ella, mirándola preocupadamente

Mio: / Estaba mareada, la voz de Ritsu resonaba en toda su cabeza, diciendo: `Oye, Mio…Mio, estas bien?`. Cuando se recuperó, ya todo se veía normal, por así decirlo / S-Si / Con la mano en la cabeza

Ritsu: Te distes un golpe fuerte / Dijo, dándole una bolsa con verduras congeladas, para que se pusiera en la cabeza por el chichón

Mio: G-Gracias / Dijo, agarrando la bolsa congelada

Una vez de que la agarro, se quedaron mirando un rato. GRISES VS. DORADOS! Se quedaron así durante unos largos segundos. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así! No señor! Sus rostros se estaban acercando lentamente, poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se unieron, haciéndoles sentir una sensación única en el mundo. Mio, quien estaba apoyada en sus codos, lentamente sus manos se pasaron por el cuello de Ritsu, profundizando el beso, haciendo que Ritsu se acostara encima de Mio, lo cual, tuvo que sostenerse con sus brazos, para no aplastar a Mio. Ese beso se mantuvo así, hasta que les falto el aire

Ambas se separaron al mismo tiempo. Dejando a la vista un rostro sonrojado pero con una sonrisa, y un rostro con media sonrisa…

**Continuara…**

_Holas, cómo están? Espero que estén bien! :D_

_Quiero comentarles que tengo un problema en la PC y no voy a poder subir un Fic durante muchas semanas _

_¿Qué problema tengo en la PC? El problema es que se me apaga. Estoy lo más normal en… no sé, un ejemplo: Facebook. Estoy en Facebook y de pronto, se me apaga. Entonces la tengo que llevar a arreglar… espero me disculpen._

_Ojala no me hubiera pasado esto justo ahora, ¿Por qué? Porque justo son vacaciones, y supuestamente tendría más tiempo para escribir, pero no puedo…. NOOO! _

_Espero hayan tenido unas buenas Navidades, y les deseo unas buenas Navidades atrasadas XD_

_Hasta la próxima  
>ChariotGraw ¬ <em>


End file.
